Vamploids: When Vocaloids and Vampires meet
by 1animeangel1
Summary: Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len has been last-minute transferred to Cross Academy due to some "urgent" events. They meet Zero,Yuuki, the night class students and discover dark secrets about Zero, Cross Academy and their past lives. . . includes some comedy, fighting scenes (not gory), a bead of romance, suspense. ect. ect. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1: Transfer

**Vamploids do not steal my story or I will hunt you down... Oh yea one last thing * on the end of a words means it has a definition on the bottom author's note**

**That's all I have to say thank you :))**

**WAIT! THANK YOU MY BETA READER ANIMEBOOKFREAKER for obviously reading it and giving me ideas :P **

* * *

"I want you four to go to cross academy," Master said, handing them a stack of papers.

"Cross Academy?" Rin said cocking her head back and forth.

Master nodded, "It's a boarding school I want you to stay at . . . for reasons."

Kaito scanned his eyes over the paper, quickly storing the information... literally, in his memory chip.

"Cross Academy," Kaito read, "A boarding school including grade school to high school. The high school is split into two classes, the day and the night class. Those who want to attend the night class must speak to the Headmaster Cross, not all of those who want to attend the night class is accepted. "

"The campus is huge," Len noted.

"Sounds like fun." Rin grinned.

Master shook his head. "Kaito and Miku, please watch over Rin and Len, and try not to get into any trouble."

"Alright master," Miku replied. "Leave it to us."

Just then they heard a slam of a car door. Someone knocked on the heavy wooden door and it opened seconds later. A tall thin man wearing what it looked like a navy blue door man's uniform appeared at the door.

"We are ready," the man said.

"Their luggage is in the lobby," Master said nodding toward the door. The man bowed and left the room.

"LUGGAGE!?" Rin screamed, "WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING THERE!? NOW!? "

Master didn't flinch, being used to Rin's craziness, "I'm sorry Rin; I have to get you there as soon as I can."

Kaito walked out, following the man, understanding that this unknown situation was urgent, but still confused.

Master called, "Not a word of your real identity, the fact that you're Vocaloids, and there are weapons that only activate when you truly need it in your luggage's, you'll know yours when you see it,"

"I can't believe this!" Rin spat, "You never told us!" Len stubbornly crossed his arms and puffed up his cheeks.

"Rin, Miku, Len," Master said sternly, "You must go, do you understand? This is important."

"But-" Rin started. Len grabbed Rin's wrist and started dragging her toward the door.

"Rin, they're leaving," Len said.

"Master," Miku said, "I want to stay with you,"

Master sat back in his chair and sighed. Rin and Miku sensing master's tension got up slowly and followed Len out the door.

"Wait," Master called out.

Miku turned around, "Yes Master?"

"There is a letter from Headmaster Cross in the car, make sure you read it, tell Kaito and the others,"

Miku nodded, "Yes Master." Miku then shut the large door behind her and shuffled after the others.

* * *

_Dear Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len!_

_Welcome to cross academy my lovely students! This is Headmaster cross HERE! Your dear master has entrusted me with your safety. I can't wait until you meet my lovely daughter Yuuki and my lovely son Zero! You'll get along SOO well. Be sure to behave yourselves and don't go out after curfew! Since you guys are so BEAUTIFUL try to avoid the big riots. And and and and and and and watch your back for strange creatures at night. . we have huge dogs in the woods. Ok I hate writing huge letters and I will see you in 5 hours or so. Good Luck!_

_Love,_

_The Headmaster 3 33_

They all stared at the letter.

"Who in the world. . ?" Rin's bottom eye twitched.

"Sounds like a strange and stupid man!" Miku spat.

"Be thankful that he's actually nice," Kaito scolded, "or sounds nice anyway. . ."

"Sounds like Captain Capital to me," Len sighed.

The car took a sharp turn. Miku smacked into Kaito, Kaito hit Rin with his back, Rin bumped into Len and Len ate the window.

"Oowwww," Len moaned.

A huge gate casted a dark shadow over the car. CROSS ACADEMY was engraved in bold letters (obviously) on a sign.

"We're here," the gloomy driver said.

"FINALLY!" Rin screamed and climbed over Kaito's and Miku's lap, and opened the car door and jumping out of the dangerously moving vehicle and rolled like a spy on the campus sidewalk.

"LAND!" Rin exclaimed hugging the cement. (Though it's supposed to burn her because it's so hot)

"Rin," Kaito said, "You've only been in the car for five hours, and you've been in the car longer before."

Rin pouted but lightened up when she saw her crate of oranges come out from trunk of the car.

"ORANGES!" Rin exclaimed diving toward her "heavenly light."

Len and Miku sauntered out of the car. Kaito was getting their bags. Just when Rin was about to get a hold of the orange-y goodness, someone behind her exclaimed,"YOU'RE HERE!" the person grabbed Rin in a super tight dino-hug. Rin panicked and elbowed the person in the face and used his stomach as a launch pad toward Kaito.

"KAITO ONII-CHAN!" Rin cried tackling him in a hug. "SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!"

Kaito looked at the person who Rin elbowed in the face. It was a middle aged man with long (I meant long) sandy hair pulled into a pony tail. He had small glasses and he wore a frilly pink apron with a chibi tabby neko* on it.

"C-could you be head master cross?" Kaito questioned.

"My, my, Kaito!" Headmaster exclaimed, "You've turned out quite well! You master is very skilled!"

"What. .?" Kaito wondered.

"And Len! Rin! Miku!" Headmaster added enthusiastically. They all bowed, except Rin. Kaito pushed her back down.

"Well, hurry; let's get you into your classroom right now!" Headmaster said, "they've just started!"

"But our bags..." Miku began.

"No worries!" Headmaster said, "Drop them off at my desk, I'll give you your uniforms and I'll get you dorms ready later!"

"Um. . . Ok," Len replied.

"NEW UNIFORMS!" Rin cheered skipping off, grabbing Len by the back collar of his shirt.

"Just a few hours ago you were being stubborn," noted Kaito.

"Shut up Ani~ki," Rin growled. Headmaster shook his head as they headed for his office.

* * *

**Dictionary =) **

**Neko: Means cat or kitten in japanese, I use it because it sounded cute ^^**

**Aniki: A less cuter way to address an older brother**


	2. Chapter 2: Where they meet

**Chapter two =) Enjoy **

* * *

** Yuuki's POV:**

I threw on my uniform and attempted to comb my messy hair (and failing) before I left for class.

"Yori-chan!" I called out spotting a certain shade of orange hair in the crowd.

"Hey Yuuki-chan," Yori greeted me.

I grinned, "Good morning Yori, ready for the (mid year) exam?"

"I'd say the same to you

I laugh,"I studied!"

"More like slept on your textbook."

I quickly skimmed through my notes one last time before entering the school building.

** ~XXXX~**

"Good morning," My teacher called out. "Apparently we have last minute transfer students here."

"EH?" I should slamming my hands on the desk standing up abruptly.

"Yuuki, don't disrupt the class," the teacher sighed.

"eh. . um. . " I stuttered.

"Yuuki, he means sit down," Yori whispered.

"O-oh," I said bashfully sitting down.

The door opened and in entered a tall handsome boy that had the beautiful qualities of a vampire. He had that neat and tidy look. His hair was a beautiful sapphire shade that looked so smooth and soft that I wanted to rush over and run my fingers through it. A cowlick* stuck up from the side of his head that made him look completely effortless.

After I was done mentally describing his complete beautiful-ness in my head, I started to feel a dark aura coming our from behind me. I turned around slowly to see Zero giving the new boy the death glare.

The new boy, oblivious to the glare, turned to the door.

"Get out here," he said with a voice as beautiful as his appearance.

what. . ? I thought

Just then a younger girl came skipping in dragging an almost identical boy behind her. They, too had that vampire beauty with there fair blonde hair (with the boy's in a small pony tail) and eyes as blue as a cloudless day.

"Miku. . " the blonde girl called in a cute high pitched voice.

The door opened one last time. In entered an older girl who had also had enticing* vampire features. She had the longest turquiose hair down almost to her ankles pulled into high pig tails with ribbons. Her gorgeous face was in a cold scowl. Her sea-green eues glared daggers at her own feet..

"Want to introduce your selves?" the teacher asked.

The blue haired boy smiled.

"Hello, I'm Kaito Crypton, the two blondes are Rin and Len and the last one is Miku.

"oooh," everyone sighed.

"Please take care of use!" Rin said with a sweet smile, bowing, pulling Len with her.

Miku crossed her arms in a way that hinted "I don't want to be here."

"Kaito, sit over there by Zero, the gloomy gray-haired boy over there, who's apparently glaring at you."

Kaito smiled and waved then made his way up the stairs.

All the girls were blushing and whispering about Kaito (I bet).

I too, felt roses rise in my face when he brushed past me.

Zero scooted farther away and glared furiously at Kaito.

Kaito smiled cheerfully.

I gapped. Two of the hottest guys in class were sitting next to each other.

Rin and Len sit over at the desk on the other side of Zero," the teacher said pointing at the desk.

"Ok!" Rin said cheerfully and dragged Len with her up the stairs.

Zero turned an snake-eyed Rin and Len.

"Please take care of me!" RIn said, ignoring the glare.

"Wow, she's so brave," the girls whispered.

"Damn you Kiryuu," the boys muttered.

"Miku sit over there," the teacher said pointing to the seat in front of me.

Miku just nodded and gloomily trudded up the stairs.

"Another Kiryuu," people whispered (due to her tsundere attitude)

I decided to be friendly and brave and talk to her.

"Hey," I said cheerfully.

Miku turned aorund and gave me a menacing glare.

"um, welcome to cross academy," I continued, starting to get nervous.

Miku turned back around in her seat, making me blush.

"I think you should leave her alone," Yori whispered quietly to me.

Miku turned around again,"Yes you should, don't try to be too friendly."

_How did she hear us?_

"Now don't be like that!" Kaito said leaning between me and Yori poking Miku in the forehead.

Miku bit Kaito's finger hard enough that I could see blood trailing down.

Kaito yanked back with a yelp making the cut worse.

Zero covered his mouth turning away.

"Don't mind Miku," Kaito said flapping his hand up and down, blood dripping everywhere.

Zero turned his head away with his hand still covering is mouth.

"Are you ok?" Kaito asked reaching over with his bloody hand.

Zero smacked his hand away, looking like he was about to puke.

By now the whole class was staring.

"Kiryuu, don't exaggerated the situation," and Kaito do you need a bandage?"

"Uh. . I believe so. . ,"Kaito said cradling his finger.

After Kaito got his finger wrapped, the teacher took a stack of papers from his desk.

"oh no, the exam," I groaned.

"you can take the test to preview the material, it won't count against you," the teacher said to Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len.

"ok!" Kaito agreed.

The exam was passed around.

I dreadfully took mine and passed it on. I was _so_ screwed.

"Begin," the teacher said.

I picked up my pencil and started to guess the first problem.

**~XXX~**

Zero glared at Kaito as he carried the luggage from chair man's office.

"Yuuki, I want you to lead the new students around!" Chairman said after they were done bringing their belongings up to their dorms (including Rin's oranges, Miku's leeks, Len's bananas and Kaito's freezer of icecream)

"Sure," I agreed.

"Thank you, Yuuki-chan!" Rin exclaimed,"Your so nice~!"

Kaito nodded,"I like nice girls like you"

I blushed,"uh-um it's nothing really,"

"wait," Zero interrupted.

Before Zero could interject, Chairman stopped him.

"Zero, I need to talk to you," Chairman said.

"It better be quick," Zero growled.

"Uh. . don't mind Zero," I said,"Shall we go?"

"YAY a tour!" Rin cheered happilt skipping out the door dragging poor Len with her.

I followed her and Kaito trailed behind me. Then an unwilling Miku.

* * *

**o_o **

**cowlick (my version anyway): It's that huge anime-style fly away in their hair. or something ._. **

**enticing: another word for beautiful , I didn't want to use 'beautiful' to much.**


	3. Chapter 3: The night class

**I have the whole story written out on my old-fashioned notebook so yea :3 **

* * *

**Third Person **

"Over there is the path that leads to the fountain," Yuuki said pointing,"the day class library is in the same corridor as our classes."

"UWAAAH, the fountain!" Rin grinned,"Is it big and pretty and streams of water like rainbows and does it have unicorns eating oranges and the water explode out of their horns?"

"Eh. . um. ," Yuuki said flustered.

"Don't mind Rin," Kaito said smiling,"I'm pretty sure there are no unicorns eating oranges, am I right?"

"Y-yeah," Yuuki stuttered.

Rin pouted until she spotted none other than the night class dorms.

"What's over there?" Rin asked pointing.

"Th-that, u-um, the night class dorms, K-kaname-sama is in charge of the dorms," Yuuki explained flustered and blushed red when she mentioned Kaname.

"Yuuki-chan?" Rin questioned.

"Yes?" Yuuki answered.

"You called the guy Kaname-SAMA, do you like him?" Rin asked innocently.

"What!? N-no everone calls him that, he is g-great after all," Yuuki half-bluffed.

"Seems like you like him," Len honestly pointed out.

"E-eh!?" Yuuki flushed.

"Aww, I wonder what nice kind of guy Kaname must be to make a nice girl like you all confused and tangled like that," Kaito said.

"Kaname-sama must be really great!" Rin piped up,"and awesome and worthy of being worshipped~~~ and HO~T!"

Yuuki steamed like crazy, Kaname hot!? She never considered it like that.

Something rustled behind them.

They all turned around.

Two day class girls stood there, looking shy and nervous.

"C-crypton-kun," one of the girls stuttered.

"Yes?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"I think they were talking to me." Kaito interrupted.

"No, they were talking to me!" Rin argued.

"U-uh, we were talking to blue haired-senpai," the girls said.

"Hmph," Rin huffed.

Kaito smiled,"Yes?"

"C-can we call you Kaito-senpai, instead of Crypton-senpai?" one of the girls asked.

"I don't think we have a choice," Kaito replied.

"What do you mean?" the second one asked.

"We'll all get confused," he replied,"Like now."

"Thank you!" the night class girls said bowing. They ran away blushing.

"Such nice girls," Kaito noted.

"You think everyone's nice," Rin said,"You'll be deceived by a vampire disguised as a human and killed."

"Y-you know about them!?" Yuuki exclaimed.

"what?" RIn questioned.

"N-nothing," Yuuki said

"Well, I don't think Miku's being very nice right now," Kaito pointed out.

Miku glared at him.

"Never mind," Kaito said backing away.

"Let's go visit the fountain!" Rin cheered running toward the path.

"Wait Rin!" Kaito yelled chasing after her, leaving Miku, Len and Yuuki behind.

**~XXX~**

**Rin's Pov**

"To the fountain!" I yelled running at full speed.

"Rin!" Kaito yelled,"come back here and wait for me!"

"VAMPIRE!"

I turned around just to see Kaito's shoulder explode.

"ONII-CHAN!?" I screamed.

Kaito dropped to his knees, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

I spotted the Zero dude standing on top of a tree branch holding a gun that was pointed at Kaito.

It clicked. Zero shot onii-chan in the shoulder then climbed in the tree branch to look cooler!

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT ONII-CHAN YOU OLD MAN!" I shouted running towards him.

Zero stared at me like I was crazy. Who does he think I am!?

"Just you wait!" I screamed,"I have a weapo-

CURSES! I forgot to check the luggage for the weapons like master told us to!

Zero's face darkened. He jumped down from the tree gracefully and pointed the gun at me.

"Keep away, Vampire," Zero snarled.

I gritted my teeth, even though I didn't know what he was talking about. But I knew it was an insult.

"YOU'RE THE VAMPIRE!" I shouted back.

Zero looked shocked, like I've exposed him.

"I'm not the emo albino with an ugly tattoo on his neck, here!" I accused pointing even though I wanted a tattoo like that.

"Shut up Rin, that's not very nice," Kaito said the best he could.

"YOU BASTARD YOU HURT KAITO-ONII-CHAN AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" I screamed like a lunatic waving my arms around and pointing.

I started to run toward Zero at full speed. I leaped toward his face, ready to do some serious damage.

"Rin!" I heard Yuuki call.

I turned around.

"Yuuki-chan!" I exclaimed.

I felt my hand hook onto something cold and hard.

I turned my head around again. Zero's gun.

"Aha!" I cheered in victory.

"You idio-," Zero began, but was pulled off the tree branch along with me.

"GAH! stop following me!" I screamed.

I saw a glinto of something shiny. I thought it was a dagger but then I realized it was chain attached to the gun. oh, the gun was attached to his jacket.

Something hit my face really really hard.

Zero kept flying toward the ground and I heard a loud rip.

I looked up, my face throbbing and I felt something wet on my face.

I had landed on the lowest tree branch and Zero was hanging off the tree, with this tie looped around the branch.

"Zero!" Yuuki called running over.

"I didn't know you were that depressed," I said.

"Rin," Zero growled.

"and you know you're turning blue," I added.

His tie ripped and he fell on the grass.

"thanks for the explanation," Zero growled brushing dirt off his sleeves.

"You are VERY welcome!" I replied.

Zero stared at me like, I think I saw something like hunger, then he quickly turned away.

"What!?" I asked,"Is there blood on my face?"

Of course I meant this as an example.

Yuuki nodded.

I felt for my face. I flinched, a sting on my nose and forehead.

I pulled my hand back, it was streaked with blood.

"Oh."

"My my, already causing trouble with the new students, Kiryu?"

I looked up.

Nine tall students in ultra cool white uniforms stood there.

The first one was a mature looking dude with a pointy chin, he had brown-reddish eyes (like Yuuki's) with long chocolate hair that just went above his shoulders.

A scarily serious looking girl stood next to him. She had short light lavender hair. A body guard aura flowed around her and drifted, surrounding the chocolate-haired guy.

On the other side of the dude was another scary-serious looking girl. She had long wavy light brown hair. Her eyes were the color of pink roses. Her aura contained the warning of "back off he's _mine_."

There was also a boy with deep maroon colored hair with icy blue eyes that were blank. Next to him was a red headed girl with her hair tied in high pig tails that hung at the level of her chin. She had the same icy eyes as the maroon haired boy but it was slightly more alive and bluer.

Lastly were two guys that looked almost the same. One had prince blonde hair and blue eyes with a lively glint. He had that aura that screamed "PRINCE!"

The guy next to him had messy orange fire colored hair with light orange eyes. He had more of a 'wild roses' aura.

"K-kaname-sama!" Yuuki stammered to the dark brunette guy.

"That's Kaname-sama!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm Kaname, how do you do?" the guy, apparently Kaname, said.

"Why thank you, I do very find, yes!" I said in a funky accent, mocking him.

"Ah, Kaito," Kaname said," I suppose Kiryu shot you."

"Noo," I said sarcastically,"a squirrel came and chucked an acorn at his shoulder.. . . OF COURSE ZERO SHOT HIM!"

I saw Miku glaring at Zero.

Kaname noticed,"Ah, Miku, no worries, Kaito is fine."

Miku turned and glared at Kaname.

"Wait, how do you know our names, creeper," I said.

The brunette with long hair stepped forward,"How dare you call Kaname-sama a creeper, apologize."

"Why should I?" I mocked.

The brunette growled, her eyes turning a strange violet,"You asked for it. . "

"STOP!"

The chairman came running, waving his arms around frantically.

"STOP! DON'T FIGHT!"

The brunette girl stepped back, but still glared at me.

"You stupid bloody faced girl," the brunette hissed.

I've forgotten that my face was dripping blood.

Chairman stopped.

I bet he saw Zero holding a gun with me and Kaito bleeding to death and a gang of night class students loomed over us.

"My darling students!" Chairman gasped.

"Let's get you to the infirmary!" he said, glancing nervously at the night class students for some reason.

I followed chairman toward the building, I saw one of the night class student's eyes glint a glowing blood red.

Some how a dark aura came out of Zero.

I shuddered, Len began following me for once.

"Twin freak show," the heard the brunette mutter.

She was going to be my first enemy.

Kaname watched us leave.

_Creeper._

"Let's go Zero," Yuuki said to Zero who was glaring at Kaname.

We all followed chairman inside the building.

* * *

**thanks for reading o-o **


	4. Chapter 4: Cotton Ball War

**here it comes ^_^ sorry I didn't upload for the longest time . . . **

**my responses:**

**Sorry ****_guest_**** I don't think I can add anymore characters because it's really hard to keep track of them all :/ **

**thank you for your review ****_lolly1o1_**** ^_^ **

**Thanks guest for your review! That was what i finally needed to let you guys know I'm alive**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS**

* * *

**Third person **

"Ow!" Kaito yelped.

"Sorry Kaito," Headmaster said prodding Kaito's shoulder with a popsicle stick.

"Isn't that for your tongue?" Kaito asked.

"Don't mind Zero," Headmaster said ignoring Kaito's question," he's like that to everyone."

"shherioushhy (seriously)!?" Rin exclaimed, her mouth full of cotton balls,"Hee (he) ghhoes (goes) arfffound (around) shhhootdding (shooting) phheopell (people)?"

"Rin, you mustn't talk to much," Len warned.

Rin's face was covered in bandages, her mouth stuck with cotton balls.

"thishh (this) reallayy (really) ishn'tdtd (isn't) fhaiirey (fair)!: Rin stated,"thahhth (that) seearo (zero) bassftaard (bastard) reauhlleee (really) shshhd (should)- urgghh!"

Rin doubled over, and started gagging. Len sat next to her, patting her back.

After awhile Rin sat up.

"I think I just swallowed a cotton ball," Rin declared.

"What's there to be proud about?" Miku said.

"you're just jealous!" Rin said sticking her tongue out that was covered in bloody cotton balls.

Miku scrunched her face in disgust.

"Rin don't do that," Kaito scolded.

"Jealous, jealous, jealous!" Rin chanted.

The door opened and Zero and Yuuki walked in.

"Ah, Zero,"Headmaster greeted them,"What brings you here?"

"TRAITOR!" Rin shouted throwing bloody cotton balls from her mouth at Zero.

Zero evaded them, looking like he was about to puke.

"What's wrong with you?" Rin snorted,"scared of a little blood?"

Zero glared at Rin then chucked the bloody cotton balls really hard at Rin's face.

"GYYAAA!" Rin screamed. She fell backwards.

She got up and glared at Zero.

"COTTON BALL WAR!" Rin declared.

"Wha-?"

Zero was hit by a flying cotton ball.

"Rin-" Len said tugging on her sleeve.

Rin ignored Len.

"you asked for it!" She stated.

"After you ripped my vest," Zero growled.

Rin stopped,"stop complaining, don't you have 20 more or something?"

"Yeah, but that was my FAVORITE one," Zero argued.

"Their exactly the SAME," Rin said rolling her eyes.

"How annoying," Zero said throwing a cotton ball at her.

"oh noooo, you DID NOT," Rin said in an alarming tone.

"DUCK," Kaito shouted, diving under the infirmary bed.

Len and Miku knowing what was coming dived in after Kaito.

Yuuki just stood there as chairman attempted to calm down Rin.

Rin engulfed in her own anger, got ready to launch her best cannons (cotton balls) at Zero.

"RAWR EAT THIS!" Rin shouted as she released the cotton.

It went sailing. .

Zero moved to the side and the rocketed cotton ball hit Yuuki straight in the nose.

"HMMF!" Yuuki grunted as her face came in contact with the cotton as she went down.

"cotton isn't even that hard," Zero said.

"With Rin throwing,it can," Kaito called out from under the bed.

Rin began throwing more and more cotton balls with Zero dodging then and eventually was about to throw and orange, when she stopped to peel it.

Rin sat there snacking for a few moments while everyone stared at her.

"face my fury!" Rin shouted after she was done with the orange.

She threw the peel and it flipped through the air.

It hit a first aid kit and the box clattered to the floor, popping open and spilling the contents.

"GYAHHH!" Headmaster screeched,"stop throwing things!"

Rin stopped

"He started it!" she accused, pointing at Zero.

Kaito and the others crawled out from under the bed.

"is it safe?" he asked.

Yuuki was dead on the floor, passed out.

"oh my!" Headmaster exclaimed.

"oops," Rin said.

"Poor Yuuki," Kaito sympathized, "must have hurt. . very badly."

Miku shook her head, slowly in disapproval.

The infirmary was trashed with chairs, books, posters and first aid kits knocked to the ground.

"Nice going, Rin," Len said.

"Rin pouted,"I said it wasn't my fault!"

"Right. . " Kaito said.

Yuuki awoke.

"what happened .. ?" she asked.

"Rin knocked you down with a cotton ball," Kaito said.

"whoa whoa whoa!" Rin said,"don't go accusing people!"

The door creaked open. In comes Kaname who strides in making everyone go still. (for some reason. . )

Kaname observed the tornado styled room.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Rin shouted breaking the still ambiance.

"b-because, Kaname-sama is a respectful person!" Yuuki blurted out, blushing.

"Well, easy for you to say," Rin spat,"cuz you like him."

"Wha- wha, Rin-san!"

"But Zero and Len is always quiet," Rin continued,"and miss_ master_-lover."

Miku gave Rin a warning glare, Kaito face palmed himself and Len cleared his throat.

"uh-um!" Rin started in panic,"I meant mom, mommy-lover!"

Zero stared at Rin.

Miku burned fiery glares at Rin as Kaito face palmed himself again.

Yuuki gave Rin a suspicious look.

Uh oh.

Chairman chuckled softly,"Master is a mommy now, eh?. . "

Miku whipped around,"don't you dare insult mas- aam, mama," She finished lamely trying to cover her close-slip.

The vocaloids shot panicked glances at each other.

_Master's gonna kill us._

"It's getting dark, we have to go out to patrol," Yuuki cut-in,"come on Zero!"

"sorry Yuuki, can you patrol alone, I have to tell Zero something again, because last time we didn't finish our little chat," Headmaster said.

"uh. . okay," She replied.

"Patrolling!?" Rin exclaimed,"I wanna go too!"

"Rin. . " Chairman said,"Why don't you go to your room and "charge" up?"

Yuuki took it metaphorically.

"It's been a long day, you need to rest," Yuuki suggested.

Rin slumped,"okay. . ,"

"I'm going to go over to class now," Kaname said [He's still here!?]

"Bye Rin-san and Len-san and Miku-senpai and Kaito-senpai!" Yuuki said waving. (it felt right to call Miku and Kaito senpais, even if their in the same grade, but different age)

"Bye bye Yuuki-chan and Kaname-ssaaammaaa!" Rin said mockingly.

Kaito smacked Rin on the back of the head,"If you're going to say "sama" to someone, say it correctly and respectfully!"

Yuuki giggled as she disappeared down the hallway with Kaname.

As soon as Yuuki disappeared out of sight, Rin rocketed down the hallway, dragging her sidekick twin (Len) with her, ready to stir up trouble.

"RIN!" Kaito barked as she attempted to open a window,"You don't want your weapon!?"

Rin stopped,"Weapooon?"

"Yes, the ones that Master talked about," Miku said matter-of-factly.

"I want it now," Rin said.

"Be good, and you earn your weapon," Kaito stated.

"DEAL!" Rin agreed.

* * *

**I needed something to upload D: I've been EXTREMELY busy, with stress and projects and work, work, and more WORK. I might get back on track, I just lost my journal which had the story's plot, but whatever :( **

** Thanks for the reviews, it makes me want to really update ^_^ **


End file.
